


White Panties/Grey Boxers

by SoHereWeAre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxers, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, High School, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Modern AU, Obsession, Orgasm, Panties, Panty Kink, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Self-Denial, Sibling Incest, Sneaking Around, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, boxers kink, ejaculation licking, quarterback and cheerleader, white cotton panty kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: Robb has a very specific fetish for Sansa's white panties.Only when they are alone with each other does the perfect picture they are forced to present to the world fade away and their true feelings and desires show. Robb is determined to restrain from consummating their incestuous love, but Sansa is determined to break down Robb's resolve.Can be read as a stand-alone ficlet or as Masque Of Masks prequel drabbles, if you've read that story (I based their background and personalities on that).This turned into more than just a one-shot. Might be a three chapter ficlet.





	1. The Barrier Of Cotton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansafeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansafeels/gifts).



> So this one came about thanks to sansafeels. I always blame her, don't I?
> 
> :) Feel free to comment here or contact me on Tumblr: SoHereWeAre1
> 
> Enjoy~

Robb ambled down the wide staircase, yawning, surprised at the stillness of the mansion. Usually Saturday mornings found Winterfell Estate submersed in activity and noise. Father was usually up at the butt crack of dawn, working on some business affair, and Mother always started out with her daily exercise regimen before rounding up Rickon, Bran, and Arya for their respective practices and lessons. Usually Father had Robb up and at 'em with his own daily dose of body conditioning, which usually started out as a five mile jog at six in the morning, regardless if he had gone out the night before or not, and Sansa usually joined him.

He smiled, even as his head and body still ached. His last Homecoming game of his high school football career had not gone as planned last night, having gotten completely sacked in the third quarter. As quarterback he was used to being targeted and tackled, but the hit was especially hard and he had fallen, unable to spring back to his feet. He thought he heard the roar of shock from the crowd as he lay there but never really comprehended it. Nothing really came into focus until he saw Sansa in her cheerleader outfit looming over him, her face dark with worry. Coach Umber had let her through and Robb didn't need to understand why he allowed it. All he knew was that she reached out and held his hand and that was all that mattered. The encouragement of the cheering crowd as he was led off the field by Coach and the on-hand medic was nothing compared to the presence of his sister. Sansa always made anything better and when he was with her, nothing and no one else mattered.

They had won the game anyway but Robb had not been there to see it. Rather, he was sent to the ER as a precautionary measure, and Doctor Luwin tended to him. No concussions, no fractures, nothing broken. Because the good Doc was a friend of the family, he was given some painkillers as an option to take, but Robb threw them away before Sansa had driven him home. She had been there the whole time, his comfort and his angel. The same could not be said for his parents. They were attending a formal function an hour away and could not break away from the engagement. All Robb got from his Father was a text asking if he was all right and asking if the game was still won. Robb hadn't bothered to reply. It had been parent's night for the Senior players at halftime, and Robb walked with Sansa and their Great Uncle Brynden down the football field.

Running his fingers through his tousled auburn locks, Robb made his way into the kitchen. He could smell bacon and eggs frying and thought that Jory must be cooking. Sometimes he wondered what they would do without their butler who also multi-tasked as cook, family friend, and psychologist. Robb had talked to him and asked his advice on many things any other eighteen-year-old guy would normally ask his father about. To Robb, Jory was more of an understanding father figure and Robb suspected Jory knew more about the inner family dynamics than he let on.

Robb rubbed his belly over his white t-shirt before tugging at his grey boxers, padding barefoot into the kitchen. He grinned in appreciative shock when he spotted his sister frantically moving from skillet to pan and back again, before throwing slices of bread in the toaster. She was so focused on what she was doing and making so much noise she didn't hear him approaching her from behind. Her hair was swept up in a high ponytail. A thin, pink sweater clung to her tiny frame like a second skin and her white flirty skirt swished when she moved.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to wear white after labor day?" His voice cut through the snapping of the bacon and the frying of the eggs, making Sansa jump and squeak. She turned around, spatula in hand, her blue eyes resting on him. Drinking him in as if he wasn't wearing his shirt and boxers. It was enough to make him hard but he stood his ground. It wasn't like she never saw his desire so blatant before.

"Well, Mother is not here to reprimand me on that and force me to change." She grinned wickedly then, settling her free hand on her hip as she flitted her eyes below the dark grey waistband of his boxers. "In fact, no one is here but us."

Instantly the wind was knocked from him and he felt dizzy as she turned back to her task, shutting off the burners and removing the pans from the heat. She said it so casually he thought maybe he heard wrong.

"And you're cooking breakfast? Why didn't you come to me to -"

"To _what_ , Robb? You suffered a pretty bad hit last night. I thought you could use some sleep, and maybe a good meal. You have to be hungry." Her smile faded and her voice was harsh, bitter, nothing like a sixteen year old should sound like."How are you feeling?"

"Better. What's wrong, San?" He knew what was wrong before he got out his short sentence and winced before she turned around and flung the spatula at him. It missed him and clanked to the floor. He was used to her throwing things at him. She could go from sweet and sugary to toxic vinegar in a matter of mere seconds.

"You know what's wrong, _damn_ you. You know damn well I don't want to waste precious alone time making you a fucking breakfast."

Alone. They were alone. They were never alone; there was always someone somewhere around them. His head pounded and his heart raced. _What the hell was he doing just standing here_ ?

__

Without a word he rushed to her to pull her to him, his mouth finding her opened one so easily. Their lips melded together so perfectly as she flung her arms around his neck to devour him. He was hungry, starving, but not for anything on that stove as he lifted her up easily into his arms and she immediately locked her long legs around his waist while digging her pink painted nails into his neck. He wanted to tell her not to leave marks but he didn't care as they kissed, their breath becoming labored, the only sounds in the room now that breakfast was done and rapidly cooling. For one wild moment he thought about lying her down on the kitchen table but knew that was not what he wanted. It wasn't good enough for Sansa and he was not going to ruin a rare opportunity like this.

__

As best he could with Sansa writhing in his arms, he made his way out of the kitchen, through the long hallway to the staircase. He barely noticed Lady, the only witness to their forbidden love, lying sprawled by the bottom om the stairs sleeping as he carefully took one step at at time, pausing to full enjoy her kisses raining on his lips, cheeks, neck. He had always enjoyed her kisses, even as children, but now they took on an even more intimate meaning. Each kiss was an affirmation of their love and he could not get enough of them. Most of their touches had to be stolen in a moment and they greedily took what they could, whether at home or school or after practices. It was hard to think this was what their life would be; a series of stolen kisses and denying their love.

__

"Your room, your room," she chanted into his skin. As if there was anywhere else he would take her. Sansa's room was too girly to really do anything in without feeling guilty.

__

His room was dark and cool and he deposited her on his neatly-made bed, following her while she clutched madly at his t-shirt. In no time she had it off and flung to to the floor, raking her nails through his sparse chest hair. She liked his hair there and been so pleased when it started growing. He hoped for more so he could feel her fingers curling into it better. She whimpered as he moved to lie on his side beside her, his left leg draping over hers, rubbing up against her soft flesh until his knee bumped her center. She lifted her hips up, needy for the contact, begging for it. Her arm reached up to draw his head in for more kissing and he accepted, reaching up to touch her face before reaching back to pull the tie from her hair. Running his hands through the luxurious red tresses, his tongue found hers, acutely aware she was gyrating up against his knee. He felt the soft cotton fabric of her panties and the dampness. Control. It was control he needed and it left him momentarily as his hands frantically sought the buttons on her sweater and tore at them. He broke away from kissing to rid her of the thing with some help from her and made fast work of unhooking and removing her tiny white eyelet bra, exposing her small, perfectly white, pink-tipped breasts. 

__

"Sansa." His breath was warm on her skin and she shivered when his lips found her neck as his hands cupped and caressed her breasts. "So perfect, so beautiful." 

__

"Please, Robb, I need more _now_ ," she gasped. I'm tired of just kisses and I know you are, too."

__

She was right, so right. She was his Sansa, so tempting and lovely. He loved her with all his heart and mind, but when it came to his body he was cautious. It still wasn't right to handle his sister this way, and he refused to cross a line that might place them in dangerous territory. He wanted to make love to her, wanted to fill her up and claim her and love her but he knew he could not. It wasn't just a fear of pregnancy, the concern of her age, or the worry over taking her virginity; it was the guilt. At least with this, the touching and kissing, he could live with himself. She could stay undefiled - if only on a technicality - and he could harbor a clear conscience. 

__

_But a clear conscience was nothing compared to the feel of her_. 

__

_He always gave in to her with whatever she wanted_. 

__

Robb lowered his mouth down her neck to flick his tongue over her hardened nipples before latching on to one while his fingerips sought the other. She moaned his name and it was intoxicating. This was all he ever needed, wanted. He knew it would always be them, the two of them against the world, against an uncaring, judgmental society. At the head of that world were their parents. Their perfect pillars of the community mother and father and their perfect children.

__

"Ah!" She cried out a little when he bit her nipple but she held his head closer.

__

"I love you, San," he mumbled against her. "I love you." 

__

He moved his leg off of hers and he heard her huff in frustration, but her irritation turned once again to pleasure as he kissed down her stomach to where her skirt covered her belly button. His hands followed, skimming down her slender sides to the top of her band. His languid kisses and licks around her waist had her nearly sobbing and her legs spread when he suddenly pushed her skirt up around her waist, exposing her panties to him. 

__

"Oh god, Sansa." He moved down to rest his head on her thigh, closing his eyes to struggle for some semblance of decency and not finding it. "White panties. _White, cotton panties_ , Jesus Christ."

__

He loved her in white panties, ever since the first time he caught a glimpse of them on her at her thirteenth birthday party sleepover. She had been so prim and proper, so stuck-up and girly with all her little newly teenaged friends. It had annoyed him and he stayed sulking in his room until she came in with a piece of birthday cake for him. She had been in her white eyelet nightie and matching slippers, offering him a sweet treat to make up for their time apart. It ended up her trying to teasingly smash the cake in his face after he refused to take it and they wrestled, laughing, on his bed. Her gown had bunched up and the white panties flashed at him, instantly sending the blood straight to his fifteen-year-old overly sensitive cock. Sansa was always so in tune to him and she noticed his erection. Instead of shrieking and running away like a normal thirteen year old sister should, she smiled and touched it before squirming away from him, giggling as she sprinted out the door, leaving him to rub one out, his thoughts for the first time ever focusing on his sister while he climaxed and cleaned off the cake from him in the shower.

__

"Yes. I _know_. I've weakened your resistance." The same giggle emitted from her now, even as she was panting in arousal. "I knew we were alone. I knew these would tempt you."

__

He could smell her arousal now, sweet and heady and it drew him in. He nearly wept. All he wanted was to make love to her without restraint but he knew he could not, _would_ not. His fingers trembled as he scrunched up her skirt even more as he eyes opened to drink the sight of her in, pulling his head off of her leg for a better view. The thin fabric showcased the faint show of red. Her pubic hair. _Dear God_. Robb glanced up at Sansa. She looked completely debauched. Her hair a tousled mess, naked from the waist up, her skirt scrunched around her waist, her legs willingly spread for him, her panties showing a small wet mark now. His eyes once again sought hers and the locked, reflecting love and lust. She bit her lip before smiling wickedly.

__

"You're just as hot in your grey boxers, Robb. They show off nicely how much you want me."

__

"I always want you," he replied thickly. "You know what we can't do. We just can't." He looked back down to where he wanted to be and drew a breath, his head swimming. "But maybe I can give you something. Give us _both_ something."

__

Moving up, he captured her lips again before she could ask questions or argue for full consummation. She whined into this kiss, reaching up to dig her nails into this broad shoulders. He was sure she didn't know what he was about do do because she gasped and tore away from his face when his hand snaked between her legs to slide his shaking fingertips down the thin cotton to stroke her folds. She was warm and soft and he could feel her petals. He cupped his hand to mold her and increased the pressure of his fingers, sliding up, sliding down, down, to her opening and back through her folds again. It didn't take long for the fabric to become drenched and he felt her swollen lips as if there were no panties covering her. Squeezing her panties with his index finger and thumb, he caught her clit underneath them, small but engorged, and started massaging.

__

"Robb!" She whimpered out his name and he stared into her eyes until she threw her head back onto his pillow. His thought process was obliterated as he dove back into her neck, moving into her closer, his hand and fingers quickening against her. He was aware of his own aching need but set it aside, concentrating on the only girl he would ever let into his heart, into his skin and bones. 

__

"I want you hear you cum, Sansa," he rasped against her arched neck. "I _need_ to hear you. I dream of it. How you might sound." He left had worked as his right held her while his right caressed the top of her head. He ducked his head down to lavish attention on her breasts again and she moved to clutch his locks, yanking on them. Robb felt her tension increase in her whole body and knew she was already close. He longed to draw it out, make it last, but always, always, they were up against uncertain time. Her thighs squeezed together, her hands leaving his hair to grapple at his back, as if for traction. He moved more into her so she could find that traction and she sank her nails in. He resisted groaning in pain at the sharp talons and in contrast softly kissed back up the neck to bite there. He loved the thought of her nails marking him, scarring his back, permanently branding him as hers. Her breath was hitching and he raised his head to watch her expression as she came, her mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. She was beautiful. _She was his_.

__

"Robb! Robb! Robb!" She came with not a shout or a whimper but a cry of his name, delicate and affirming and music to his ears. He felt her lips pulsing through the fabric. Robb massaged her through her orgasm as she raked her nails down his back, and he nearly gave in to the temptation of moving her panties aside and sliding a finger inside her warmth. Instead he forced his hand to move away from her to smooth her skirt down before tracing lines up her belly through the valley between her breasts. Only then did she retract her claws and open her eyes to look at him. Rather than seeing a hunger slacked, he saw an appetite increased. As was his own. He wanted more. Much more.

__

"Robb." Visibly swallowing, she smiled up at him. "Ah, I love you."

__

"And I you." They kissed deeply, slowly, until he felt her hand dip between them to clutch the elastic waistband of his boxers before dipping own over the silkiness of them to curl around his hard, desperate, throbbing cock. His lips tore away.

__

"Sansa, no." So hard to say it, so hard to mean it. "Don't, my love."

__

Amazingly she did as she was told and pouted, bringing her hands to his face.

__

"Why?"

__

_What could he tell her? Besides the truth_ ?

__

"Because I won't stop at your hand, Sansa. I would end up ripping off those panties and fucking you senseless into my mattress."

__

"Robb, you just gave me an amazing orgasm. How can you not want one too? I know you will just go off and take care of yourself like you usually do. I want to, Robb."

__

"Next time, maybe."

__

His heart beat fast in his chest, praying she would just let it go, hoping she would understand the boundaries he set were for her own good. Her own sanity. Looking down at her he wondered if he himself had any sanity left as his cock wept precum inside his boxers. It was her or no one. For her he would live more chastely than a monk, as long as it meant they could safely be together, right or wrong. They didn't need a consummation to affirm their love or make it more real or true. Their bond went beyond any common laws or ideals of man. 

__

"You are _mine_ , Robb, no matter what." She reached up to kiss him, her tongue flicking out to run across his bottom lip. "You'll fuck me eventually. A month from now, a year from now, ten years from now, it really doesn't matter. It _will_ happen because we belong together. I can't see myself loving anyone like I do you."

__

"There is a whole world against us, San, and a lifetime to go."

__

She shrugged as if it was of little consequence, then nipped playfully at his neck.

__

"Whatever comes our way, we will face it." She always talked older than she was. "Any obstacles in our way are just that, obstacles. Together we can overcome any threat to our love. Who knows, maybe before we die the incest laws for siblings will be struck down? The minds of every one are opening wider and wider everyday."

__

"We need to get you through high school first." He tried to make light of it even as his heart was heavy. She would never be his wife legally. Never. Maybe it was strange for an eighteen year old guy to think of marriage, but when he looked at Sansa he saw nothing else but his future with her.

__

"Hmm." She reached up to push him on his back before she snuggled in, resting her head on his chest. "High school has had some merits."

__

"Like what?" God, she felt good with her bare chest leaning into him and her leg draping over his. He could feel the wetness between her legs on his thigh as she shimmied in closer.

__

"Well, I think it's hot to watch you during the games. The way you take the game so seriously, the way you step back and throw the football. Of course the other cheerleaders are cheering the whole team, but I only cheer for you. It's a public display of my affection and no one knows. It's delicious to watch your ass in that tight uniform, and concentrate on your hands working that ball. I even daydream that you tackle me in your uniform -"

__

"God, Sansa." He smiled even as his cock strained even more. "It's kind of like me imagining you are wearing white cotton panties under your uniform instead of those red spanx. It's hard to keep my head on straight and concentrate on the game."

__

"Would it help if I gave you these?" 

__

"Gave me what -" He broke off, staring, as she shimmied out of her panties, twirling them around her finger. Just as she always twirled him around her finger without a second thought. Without hesitation he snatched them away from her, thumbing over the tiny silk bow at the top.

__

"Since you offered," he grinned, bringing them to his nose. They were wet with her secretions as he inhaled her scent. "You know they won't smell this good for long. It will fade, eventually."

__

"Then we must make more." She smiled so sweetly as if she wasn't offering to cum in more of her panties just for him to keep. "Under one condition."

__

"Anything."

__

"You give me those grey boxers."

__

Robb groaned, pushing her onto her back, bunching her panties in his fist to prevent his hand from traveling south again to explore her bare skin.He kissed her passionately, hard, leaving her breathless. He knew that was a good enough reply for her when he felt her hands on his waistband, tugging downwards.

__

Anything Sansa wanted, he would give her. 

__

_Well, almost anything_.

__


	2. Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground

"Is there something wrong, Sansa? I mean, we won our division title, your brother is the star player. He threw the winning pass. Why are you so bitchy? Come to think of it, you've been a total bitch since the Homecoming dance."

Sansa stuffed her pom-poms in the oversized bag and snapped on her lightweight jacket, biting her tongue and trying not to reply. The weather in Winterfell was unusually warm for this time of year. Indian Summer, is what her parents called it. Really, she didn't care what her parents named it. She also didn't care for Magaery Tyrell's condescending tone. Every time she looked at her all she could see was Marg in her tight black dress at the Homecoming dance, slinking around in Robb's arms. It didn't help that they had dated briefly last year before Marg broke it off to run after Renly Baratheon, who everyone else knew was as gay as the day was long. It wasn't like she broke Robb's heart but Sansa knew Robb and Marg had sex. Pride prevented her from outright asking but she knew her brother too well.

Then he takes her to Homecoming.

Sansa had gone halfheartedly with Harry but only went because Robb did. She managed to get through the night and thankfully Robb didn't stay out with Margaery after the dance. Sansa didn't think he would, not after what they did earlier that day. She would have strangled both Robb and Marg if anything had gone on.

She glanced around to make sure she had everything and grabbed her purse. They were in the opposing team's girls' locker room. Marg had already changed into her slutty post-game outfit, primping her hair for the party set to start at Theon's. Sansa hadn't brought a change of clothes; she wasn't going to Theon's, and hopefully neither was Robb.

"Really, Sansa, get that stick out of your ass, come to the party. Everyone is going to be there, even Harry. Isn't Robb going? He never said for sure at the dance last night. You know, I kind of feel bad for dumping him last year. He really is handsome and sweet and very considerate."

Within seconds Sansa hand her pinned against the lockers, hand on her throat. She was taller than Marg, even though Marg was Robb's age. It caught her brother's ex by surprise.

"Leave my brother alone," she hissed. "He is too good for the likes of you."

Sansa released her grip instantly, backing away. She hadn't meant to do that, not really; or maybe she did. Her blood was boiling and Marg let out a squeak, rubbing her neck. Good thing the Tyrells were all about peace, love, and happiness or there might have been a cat fight.

"Jesus, Sansa, what the fuck?" The brown-haired girl stepped away."You know, you need to stop being so protective of your older brother. It's really creepy. And the way you two are always hanging out. Get over it, no older brother wants his little sister tagging along everywhere he steps. Robb is just too nice to tell you to buzz off." With that, Marg yanked her bag over her shoulder, huffing out of the locker room.

Sansa resisted yelling out to Marg that Robb's fingers and hand might think otherwise about her statement but instead she grabbed her purse to head to the bathroom stalls. Hands still shaky from Marg's snotty comments and the feel of her slender neck under her hand, she quickly shimmied out of her spanx and granny panties, shoving them in her purse and pulling out a pair of delicate, lacy white panties. Her evil mood evaporated as she slid them on, adjusting them just perfect. They were bikinis but so thin and cut low. 

She was going to make damn sure Robb did not want to go to that party.

Besides, the other white panties she gave him no doubt lost their scent by now. She would have done this sooner but there had been no time alone. Never any time alone. It killed her to see him every day at school, and at night, and at breakfast. She rode with him to school but of course they had the fear of being seen, and besides, he also dropped off Arya and Bran at middle school. She honestly didn't know how she was going to handle him being at college next year, but...one thing at a time. For now she had to accept the roadblocks and try to maneuver around them. All she knew was that his hand and fingers stroking her over her panties and making her cum felt like heaven and she wanted more. Much more. As much as he was willing to give, which apparently was anything but sliding his cock inside of her. 

Oh, he would give her that, too. It was a matter of time but she knew it.

Previous mood forgotten, Sansa exited the stall, humming a tune to herself as she grabbed her cheerleading bag and walked out into the night. The air was crisp and cool but it wasn't cold, and the sky was clear, the stars already out and twinkling. She felt like a sixteen-year-old femme fatale in search of her prey... _her own brother_. 

It didn't take long to spot Robb talking to Theon and laughing. He had his duffel bag swung over his shoulder but was still dressed in full gear, his helmet in hand. Other football players were dressed in street clothes and leaving. Sansa couldn't help but stare at him, still dirty from the field, his dark grey and white uniform a mess and his auburn curls sticking to his forehead. Why wasn't he ready to go? Why did he have to be so impossibly hot? _Why did he have to be her brother_ ?

"Robb!" Her voice was imperious, commanding. She didn't mind Theon but he was the one throwing the party that Sansa was trying to prevent Robb from going to. She needed to get him away from his friend. _Divide and conquer_.

"Hey little sis, we were just -"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at Theon. She supposed he was OK looking enough. He never lacked for a girl but that probably had to to something with his cock size. Or so she heard. "You ready to go?"

"What, you're not letting the guy change?" Theon made sure to not look at her body, not in front of Robb.

"I am not feeling well, Robb," she ignored Theon haughtily. "Can we just go home? You can just drop me off if you want and go to the party."

"Yeah, sure, San." Robb kept his voice level but she didn't miss the spark in his eyes as he let a small grin escape before becoming serious. "I gave an interview to the local paper, and coach talked to me for awhile."

"Well, I don't feel well at all, Robb, so you can just clean up when we get home. It's a twenty minute drive and my stomach is really upset."

Theon rolled his eyes and Sansa could read his thoughts. _Prima Donna. Spoiled little rich bitch thinks she can order her brother around. Yes, Theon, I can. In all but one thing. I can't order him to fuck me_.

Sansa knew Robb knew what she meant and she dug around in her purse to retrieve Robb's keys, rattling them at him.

"OK well, see ya later then, man. Hope you'll make it once you dump Sansa off."

"Thanks for your concern, Theon," Sansa retorted as Theon gave Robb a shove on the shoulder before huffing away, giving her a nod. A fuck off nod, no doubt. "I'm driving."

"Your stomach must have been instantly cured," Robb joked. "Fine, let's go. First let me get these shoulder pads -"

"No." She said it so firmly his eyebrows shot up. "No, let's just go."

She knew they knew what the other was thinking. She was remembering him admitting he imagined her wearing white cotton panties under her uniform instead of the red spanx, and he was thinking of how she daydreamed that he would tackle her in his uniform. Neither of them said a word as they threw their bags in the backseat of the SUV, Robb opening the driver's side door for her and she smiled her thanks. He ambled in, buckling up and shifting awkwardly with his shoulder pads. He looked nervous and Sansa guessed it was because she was driving his car at night, venturing out on a back road no one really bothered to take. It was something they did when Robb first got his license: exploring back roads to be together without much disturbance. Mostly it was to talk and hold each other, then progressing to kissing and some touching above the waist. She recalled the first time his hands found her breasts and how his fingers felt brushing her nipples, soft and tender. Now he opened a new floodgate with how he touched her over her panties, giving her such a pleasure like she had never known.

_She wanted more_.

It seemed like forever to find a good spot, and Sansa careened over to the side into the grass. The ground dipped down off a shallow hill, trees sparse and devoid of leaves on side of the road. It was still so risky, too open. Anyone zooming by would be suspicious. Still, it was now or never as she slammed the gear into park, shrugging off her jacket and jumping out of the car. She was quick in her cheerleader athletic shoes, her ponytail swishing, and she flung open the door to a surprised Robb.

"I almost choked your little ex-bitch tonight. You know, the one you've _fucked_ and also took to Homecoming." She leaned over him to unhook his seat belt, her hand deliberately skimmed over his lap. He was still wearing his athletic cup, damn it. "Tell me, Robb, did Marg ever wear something like _this_ for you?"

Smirking, she stepped away from the vehicle far enough to give him a proper view as she slowly lifted up her short pleated cheerleader skirt to show him what she knew he wanted. 

"Fuck no," he growled. 

Before she could say anything he jumped out of the car and her hateful, teasing prose faded as she squealed, her whole being giving way to the tackle she always wanted and fantasized about and masturbated to. He grabbed her and down, down they went, tumbling down the side of the road into the shallow dip filled with dead grass and crunchy leaves. So dirty. She landed on top of him, his arms protecting her, but he rolled her over easily onto her back and kissed her. His lips tasted like dried sweat and she could smell the stink of the game on him, but it didn't matter. Rather, it heightened her excitement, just as it did when she cheered for him on the field. Her hands flew up to press his face closer and he cursed into her mouth, rearing up to rid himself of his shoulder pads and tossing them aside. His jersey clung to him more loosely then and she was able to grip his broad shoulders to bring him down to her once more, tongues pushing now, searching, tasting. It was a thrill to be kissing her brother like this out in the open and she whimpered, all seductive actions forgotten.

"God, Sansa." He panted into her mouth and she felt a hand skim up her leg to in between her thighs. "White. Lace. Lace -" His fingers found her and he stroked, moaning. "You're soaked already."

"I need more, Robb." She tried to spur him into more action by biting his lower lip, licking his cheek to his ear. She tasted dirt and sweat. "Give me something more, Robb. Now." She clamped her teeth on his earlobe and he breathed faster, harder. It was one of his sensitive spots.

It was the push he must have needed because she gasped in shock when two fingers pushed aside the flimsy fabric and stroked up against her folds, slippery and smooth. Sansa couldn't help but cry out at the feeling. It was pure pleasure and she cried his name, reduced to whining and bucking up into his touch. She wasn't prepared for what he did next as one of those fingers dipped inside her, made easier by how badly she was flowing in secretions. She had never had anything inside of her and she feared it might hurt but it felt good, it felt sexy, it felt like Robb. It felt even better when he slowly twisted, pumped, and somehow a finger -thumb? - was making circles on her folds and her clit. She clawed at his jersey as her head fell to the side, immersing herself in the ecstasy of it all.

_She still wanted more_.

"Sansa, Sansa." His breath was on her neck now as well as his lips. He sounded as if he was in the throes of passion, but how could he be? What could be be getting from this? She wanted him to experience pleasure, too. She wanted him to climax in front of her, with her, so she could see and hear and feel him. He was hers. Why did he deny her?

Even though she was building up to what she was sure would be an incredible orgasm, her head shot up and her hands reached down to untie the laces of his football pants, and she felt him struggle against her actions.

"Sansa, _no_." His finger stilled. "No, don't."

"Yes," she whined. "Please Robb, just a little more. Something more, just - just something more." She didn't like begging anyone for anything. Her hand was able to snake down in and yank his cup out of his compression shorts. Where she tossed it was of no matter as her hand hurriedly made its way back down, touching his hardened cock for this first time without a barrier. It was smooth and thick and maybe even a little long, she wasn't sure, but she was a little intimidated. Any apprehension was washed away when Robb added a second finger inside of her and started fucking her with them, more frantic now as she grasped onto the head of his cock, slippery with what she knew was precum.

For a moment his other hand clasped hers to stop what she was doing, even as he groaned. His other was quickly working her to a peak and she was confused as to what she should do - give in to the orgasm or fight his resistance to her touch? The latter won out as she madly tried to slap his hand away, determined to bring him to a peak as well.

"I want to hear you cum for me," she demanded between gasps. "Now. Here." 

Whatever trepidation Robb had, it melted away with her words. She could always manipulate him to her own desires - save one - and he gave up the weak fight. She almost protested when he pulled his fingers out of her, as she was about to climax but it died on her lips when he used both hands to push down his skin tight pants, managing to pull out the guards from the side pockets. They landed in a rustle of leaves and she couldn't believe her eyes as he hovered over her, his cock standing at attention, seemingly poking his belly. 

She shivered in lust and maybe a little fear when he grappled under her skirt to yank down her pretty white panties before positioning himself on top of her, his cock smooth against her folds. She squeaked, thinking he was going to penetrate her, but he started moving like he was fucking her, yet he wasn't. His smooth shaft was creating friction on her already engorged clit, and she had been so close to peaking she could feel an instant buildup from the movement. He leaned into her and one arm crooked around her head, the other reaching down so his fingers could work her from beneath his cock. 

"What- oh my god. Robb?" He pace increased while his fingers worked madly. 

"Cum for me, Sansa. Cum for me. Cum for me -" He chanted, breathless. She reached down to curl her hand around the top of his cock, squeezing gently and moving in time with him. It seemed to unman him and his groans turned to tiny whimpers; she gave in to her orgasm and cried out as she peaked,throbbing mercilessly, pushing up into him with her whole body, one arm clinging to him, pulling him in. 

Seconds later she felt a wet warmth spill underneath her skirt, under the waist line and tickling off to the sides as Robb groaned out her name, the sexiest sound she'd ever heard; his lips finding hers again, his hand leaving between her legs so both could reach up to cup her face.

She was a hot, sticky mess but she loved it. Loved him. Loved hearing him climax. It was a triumph and she couldn't help but smile through their kisses. One day, they would finally be able to lie completely naked together in a bed and do whatever they wanted. but for now, she was satisfied with their latest steppingstone.

"Sansa." He pulled away from her, staring down at her. Those blue eyes so much like her own. "Sansa, I love you. Don't let me go. Ever."

"Never," she agreed."No matter what. I love you, too."

"I guess we need to let each other go right now, though, to clean you up and get back into the car before we're caught." His hand slid back up her skirt, feeling the semen he left on her."I'm sorry for the mess."

"I'm not. Besides, I have tissues in my bag, and a towel." She struggled to sit, looking down at her panties, still down around her knees. She made a move to pull them up but he stopped her, sliding them all the way off.

"These are the replacements, remember?" He smirked then, the tip of his tongue flicking out to touch where they were wet the most. "I think a third pair needs blessed. There is still something I want to do to you, but rushed on the roadside isn't what I want for it."

Sansa blushed as Robb helped her to her feet. She was trembling. 

"You drive. I feel...weak." She looked down at his discarded football padding. "What about that?"

"Leave it. I don't need them anymore." Robb shrugged, an arm easing around her waist to lead her to the car. "All I need is you and your drenched panties."

Robb opened the passenger door to the SUV and she slid in, exhausted. Robb leaned in to kiss her softly while a hand reached back to her ponytail, retrieving a brittle leaf.

"I suppose I should put this in my Sansa treasure box of memories," he whispered before shutting the door.

Through her post-orgasmic bliss, Sansa giggled. She was sure Robb didn't keep tokens of her but it was sweet for him to say it. Sighing, she leaned back into the comfortable seat and let Robb take over, getting them back on the road towards home.


	3. Be Near Me When My Light Is Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb has a very late Valentine's gift for Sansa... but Sansa has something for Robb as well.
> 
> Title is from the poem by Alfred Lord Tennyson.

It was late, too late as Robb slipped from his room and stalked down the hallway like a thief in the night. He knew it was risky with everyone fast asleep in their beds, but the urge to accomplish something he had every intention of doing at some point today but never had a chance to was strong and he padded persistently to Sansa's door. It wasn't quite midnight yet, so this still counted. He had texted her to make sure she was still awake and received a very abrupt, curt reply and he knew she thought he had forgotten what this day was, but how could he forget? He has never forgotten, not when it came to Sansa.

Robb took a deep breath. Her door was cracked open, a silent invitation. Usually she had it shut and locked. Privacy was always a big deal to his sister and no matter what time of day it was she never wanted anyone in her room. Besides him, anyway. One more glance down the hallway and a straining for movement and Robb slipped inside, remembering to shut and lock the door.

Sansa's nightstand's low light gave her room a gentle glow. Her bedroom was the largest of all the siblings and the most ornate, from the feminine scrolling on the fireplace to her pink padded vanity set and her canopied four-poster bed, it was a white and pink girly dream and even though it was Sansa's, Robb still felt uncomfortable in it. To be honest he didn't feel at home anywhere on the Winterfell Estate and couldn't wait until he was gone with college and could buy a house of his own. Preferably one as far away from his parents as possible; one where Sansa could live with him without worry.

She was lying curled up on her side in her blankets, giving no indication she heard him even though he knew she had. She was pouting. Typical Sansa. He couldn't help but smile as he made his way over to the other side of the bed to see her face, his hands behind his back. She was feigning sleep and he leaned down to kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Sansa. I haven't forgotten. It's not yet midnight. Here. Happy Valentine's Day to the only Valentine who will hold my heart. I love you."

Her eyes fluttered open at that and she smiled at him as he brought his hands to the front, holding two packages wrapped in red and pink paper with delicate white lace bows. Like a child on Christmas morning, all irritation was forgotten and she bolted up in the bed to kiss him happily as he sank down to sit on the edge. Quietly, carefully she opened her gifts; a box of fine lemon cake filled chocolates and an antique poetry book, _The Works Of Alfred Lord Tennyson_.

"Oh, Robb." Her fingers traced the rare book. "Thank you. This is so sweet and funny at the same time."

Robb smiled. the poetry book was indeed part romantic and part of a joke. Sansa had so much trouble in her English Literature class when they took up poetry analysis. A frustrated Sansa asked him for help to read and interpret poems and even the more obvious ones to understand, like Tennyson, gave her problems. Robb had the same teacher and curriculum when he was in Sansa's grade, so it was easy to help her. Only him reading her poetry seemed to turn her on and they could only finish her tutoring when there was family around. Being alone just meant she would yank her school book from his hands and kiss him repeatedly until homework was forgotten. Not that Robb hadn't loved it.

"You're welcome, Sansa. I can't believe you would think I could ever forget you on Valentine's day. I just couldn't find a time to give you these things in private. The chocolates would have been acceptable - I gave chocolates to Mom and Arya, too - but the poetry book was something maybe a brother shouldn't give a sister on a day for lovers."

He watched her face fall a little and he smoothed her mussed hair trying to reassure her. He hated reminding her of the secretive side to their love because it triggered two reactions in her; either a sadness or an anger, and he was helpless to each, no matter what he tried to say or do. A thin hand reached up to clasp his, cool and soft.

"Don't leave yet," she pleaded, her big blue eyes turning on the charm she knew he couldn't resist. "Maybe you can read a poem to me before you go?"

"Sansa, you know I can't stay. It's too dangerous." He sighed as she moved to place the box of chocolates on the nightstand and pushed the book at his bare chest. "Maybe some other time. I need to get back to my room."

"You used to read me stories in bed when we were younger and Mom and Dad thought nothing of it," she retorted coyly. "So what if they caught us? Reading isn't a crime, is it? It's not like they would burst in and find your dick balls-deep in me."

"Sansa -" Occasionally she would say something naughty like that and it went straight to his cock. 

"Please, Robb. Besides, I need to give you your Valentine's Day gift, too. It isn't much but I know you'll love it."

Robb sighed again, resigned to a poetry reading at midnight in Sansa's girly room as he grabbed hold of the book while Sansa scooted over to allow him more room to sit fully in her bed, even being generous enough to prop up the pillows for him to lean against. She laid down next to him on her side, not touching him with any part of her body, her right arm sliding beneath her pillow while she covered him up to his waist with her comforter. He hoped she didn't notice his erection through his grey pajama bottoms as she did so, but if she did she gave no indication of it. All he knew was that she was wearing something with white spaghetti straps and a bit of plain white silk peeked through her covers. It was hard to not notice her delicate, creamy shoulders and swan-like neck and he almost forgot that she had a Valentine's Day present for him as well. He was thankful she wasn't sleeping naked.

"Okay, San, let's see." He carefully flipped through the pages of the antique book. "Here's a good one, I don't think you know this one."

"I don't know any of them," she whispered silkily as her left arm reached out to touch his chest, causing him to clear his throat and concentrate.

"Be near me when my light is low,  
When the blood creeps, and the nerves prick  
And tingle; and the heart is sick,  
And all the wheels of Being slow - "

Robb caught his breath as her tapered fingers traced lines around his chest, down his abs to where the comforter rested, then back up again, grazing his nipples. He was resolved that nothing would be happening in her bed but accepted her touch and paused, letting his eyes close.

"Keep going." Her voice was low but commanding. Robb smiled and swallowed a little nervously. Not too nervous to tell her to stop touching him though.

"Be near me when the sensuous frame  
Is rack'd with pangs that conquer trust;  
And Time, a maniac scattering dust,  
And Life, a Fury slinging flame."

"Mmm." Her hand left his skin only to reach down and yank the comforter off of the both of them. Robb was going to protest this turn of events as his hard-on was now visible against his thin lounge pants, but his words died on his lips when he saw what Sansa was wearing; a short, white chemise of silk and ribbon ties down the front that dipped daringly low and clung to her breasts and hips. Her long shapely legs rubbed together and he could scarce believe it when her hand raised the hem to reveal - oh, dear sweet god or devil - a pair of matching white silk panties with ribbon ties at the hip. Ribbon ties. Oh, those ribbon ties -

"Go on. I always love listening to your voice." He could swear her saw a small smirk and he tried to focus. "Now it seems to do something to me. So very different now, isn't it, brother?"

"Sansa." His mouth watered and went dry at the same time when she reached down into those tempting panties and he watched, frozen even as his heart was hammering, as her fingers rippled sensually under the silk. "Sansa, I -"

" I said, go on." Her whisper hitched, breathy. Her wish was his command and he obeyed but he rushed the words, his hands gripping the pages tightly.

"Be near me when I fade away,  
To point the term of human strife,  
And on the low dark verge of life  
The twilight of eternal day."

"You skipped a stanza," she accused, lightly panting now, her fingers rubbing more persistently, her small nipples now hard against the fabric.

"Thought you didn't know poetry." Robb tossed the book down before leaning into her, pushing her onto her back. It was forceful enough to wrangle a small squeal from her as she jerked her hand out of her panties to bring his head down to her lips. "Maybe my tutoring has finally paid off?"

Before she could reply he kissed her, taking her lips in a wet, passionate kiss. Her hands threaded through his curls as they kissed, over and over, and he felt her body arch up into him. He knew she wanted more and he wanted to give her more, ashamed to admit that the danger of getting caught at any moment heightened the thrill even as he always was so cautious against it. How could he resist her? He couldn't. The past couple of months they have had very little time alone together and almost always they were interrupted before anything could really happen between them. Why hadn't he taken this risk sooner? Everyone was asleep, the walls were thick, and Sansa's door was shut and locked. He could do this every night, couldn't he?

"Sansa." It was a growl and she moaned against his lips until he tore away to devour her neck. Her fingers squeezed into his scalp and he reached up to grab her left hand to release her hold on him, only to bring it to his mouth. She gasped when he devoured her index and middle finger. He could vaguely smell and taste her excitement from pleasuring herself. Sansa whimpered.

"Robb." 

It was a plea but it was needless as Robb moved down to push her chemise up to expose her panties to him. With a trembling hand he slowly played with one of the silky ribbons on her hip.

"Do you - do you like your Valentine's Day gift?" It came out as a whine, music to his ears.

"I love it, Sansa. I love you." He hesitated before he spoke again. "I want to taste you, Sansa. More than just from your fingers, or what is left on your panties."

Of course she wouldn't say no. But she did have a fear of getting caught, just like he did.

"If - if - Mom and Dad -"

"They won't." He couldn't be sure but he sounded so certain as he eased himself down. He didn't have to worry about spreading her legs apart because she did so on her own, eagerly separating them as far as they could go. She was looking down at him, biting her lip, her red hair spread out on her pink pillow, hands finding his hair to push him down. He smiled a little at that. No virginal protests from his Sansa. The only feet-dragging was on his part but this was something he could no longer pull a valiant about.

Robb could smell her arousal as he kissed her thigh. She huffed at that.

"Tease." She hissed. "You complete tease."

His response was to slowly pull her panties to the side while running a finger lightly through her lips, pink and glistening already from want, stopping to massage her clit as if they had all the time in the world. They didn't, though, so Robb's hands slid out of her panties to the silky ties, untying them. Sansa didn't move and the ties fell, still leaving her covered in the front. Softly, carefully, he pulled the silk down and away to expose her completely to him and he was done teasing as his tongue licked her from her opening through her crevices to her clit, eliciting a small cry before Sansa decided it was better to bite her hand. It was his first full taste of her on his tongue and she was better than those lemon cake chocolates lying on her nightstand. His fingers delved in to part her lips as he licked, sucked, even nipped at every petal, trying to find a pattern and rhythm that would excite her the most. She started to writhe and buck up into him so he increased his pressure. At first the sounds of him sucking seemed obscene but coupled with her tiny muffled moans it was the most erotic thing Robb had ever heard.

Trying to forget about his cock throbbing painfully against the mattress, he worked her, eventually daring to slide his tongue inside her hole which was rewarded by not just a girly yelp but an excessive amount of her secretions flowing into his mouth. He was thankful for once for his wide, long tongue as he began to fuck her with it, fluttering it inside when he could, mimicking what he refused to have his cock do. She in turn started the movements of making love, gyrating in tune with him as one hand still spread her lips and his other let his fingers stroke her clit, all of her so swollen and begging for a climax. 

Robb was sorry when she reached her orgasm, even as his tongue and fingers worked faster as she clenched and pulsed; sorry she had to muffle her cries as she bit her hand, her other clawing at his hair. The rush of fluid tasted sweeter than her arousal had and he swallowed it down, greedily lapping up inside of her what he could before moving away while she came down from her high. Licking his lips, he slid his hands under her ass and pulled the panties out from underneath her before rising and sitting back to observe the beautiful sight of his sister trying to regulate after cumming. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting, trying to catch her breath.

"God, Robb, that was..that was..I don't even know!" She looked up at him, still flustered. "Your tongue. Is that what it feels like to be fucked? Because -"

"A penis is harder and bigger than a tongue, San." Speaking of which, his own hard, big cock was weeping and angry at him. "I think maybe some women prefer a tongue-fucking to a cock-fucking."

"I can understand why. Maybe you not giving me your cock doesn't upset me so much anymore." She giggled a little and Robb offered up a wicked grin.

"These are mine, yes?" He held up the panties by a ribbon tie.

"Always. Only if you allow me one thing."

"San, I'm not wearing any grey boxers this time around. I can't give you my grey lounge pants because I can't go to my room naked."

"Come here." Her long, thin arms outstretched and he climbed into them, kissing her. If she was repelled by her own scent and taste she gave no indication of it. "I want something more than your clothes."

She shoved him onto his back and curled up on her left side up against him. Before he knew what was happening her leg was flung over his and her hand slipped like lighting down his drawstring pants. He gasped when her hand - warm now from the passion she experienced -grasped him and started to stroke, fingertips running along his already lubricated slit before exploring the head and moving back down and up again.

"Sansa, no." He tensed his whole body, his hand reaching down to clasp hers and pull it away. Only he didn't pull it away. It felt too damn good and when she leaned into him to lick and bite his ear, his resolve weakened and he instead guided her hand with his in a rhythm he knew would not have him last long.

"This is my other Valentine's Day gift to you, my dear brother. Unless you prefer I suck your cock instead? You've not allowed me to -"

With a growl Robb moved to his side to face her and she didn't skip a beat - or stroke, rather - as she kept the perfect rhythm. She was a natural at jacking him off and he knew he would spill too soon. Sansa's touch was something he wanted to last forever, or a least for a few extra minutes. Desire and frustration washed over him as he snaked a hand between them, shoving two fingers deep inside her already soaked pussy. She moaned against him, burying her face into his neck, licking and biting as she pressed herself against him, the silk rubbing tantalizingly against his upper body. His right hand still clenched her panties above his head but his left was in heaven; his fingers buried deep inside his sister as his thumb found her clit, rubbing madly. There was nothing tender about him now, rutting into his sister's hand and finger-fucking her within an inch of her life. It kept his mind occupied on making her cum but not enough as he felt her sinfully sweet hand pick up the pace, stroking up to his head, thumbing the thick ridge there, and oh god, what would her mouth feel like?

Sansa's cries were growing loud and strangled and maybe he was being too rough but he felt her peaking and he kissed her to keep her quiet, keep himself quiet as she clenched around his fingers and he exploded in her hand, making a mess of her and his lounge pants. His head dizzied in euphoria and he all but shouted her name, instead opting to withdraw his fingers to pull her head closer, kissing so hard she bit him in reprimand... and he loved it.

"I'm going to ache tomorrow," she sighed,"but I think I'll like this reminder of you at the breakfast table with our family." She withdrew her hand hesitantly, staring at his ejaculation running, trickling down. Not believing what he was seeing, he could swear his cock was springing back to life already when she tentatively licked at the wetness, before sucking the rest off of her hand.

"Sansa, Jesus Fucking Christ." He wanted to ravage her right then. 

"It's not too bad. It's _you_ , Robb. How could it be bad? Besides, you lick your fingers every time you finger me. What's the difference?"

"Nothing." He could somewhat see her logic as he brought his own drenched fingers to his mouth, sucking off the taste of her. He was acutely aware of the slight mess in his pants, now wet and sticking to him.

"Thank you, Robb, this has been the best Valentine's Day yet."

"I love you." He gave her a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "Now, go to sleep. I need to go."

He hated having to slip from her bed, tucking her in as he did so. She looked so innocent and sweet lying there, looking up at him as he made his way to unlock the door and crack it open, making sure no one was up and walking around. It was still as quiet as death as he slipped out, wadding her panties up in a tight ball in his hand. The last thing he wanted was to get caught with his sister's cum-soaked panties dangling from his grip.How would he ever explain his way out of that?

It was with relief mixed with longing and frustration as he kicked off his lounge pants and slipped into bed naked, holding Sansa's panties to his chest and stroking the silk ribbons until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sansafeels for this...
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156626957@N06/37750089735/in/dateposted/)  
> 


End file.
